


【露中】莱比锡旧事

by ChenChieh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChenChieh/pseuds/ChenChieh
Summary: 青春须早为，岂能长少年
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 12





	【露中】莱比锡旧事

一   
1948年从清华大学毕业后，王耀的导师杨先生因他写了一篇令人满意的论文，把他留下来当助教，教德语。王耀原先在西南联大外文系读书，说是外文系，其实就是英语系——彼时实在是凑不出足够的师资教授各国外语。解放后1952年院系调整，他从清华大学外文系转到了北京大学的西方语言文学系。北大西语系的德语独立成专业，德语对德语专业的学生是第一外语，既然是第一外语，他们在德语的掌握要求方面自然要高得多。从清华教第二外语的德语教师改变成教德语专业第一外语的教师（助教），王耀感觉自己的能力明显不够了——读写文献没有问题，听说却成了大问题。那时外语教学中对只会阅读不会听说的人，有一句行话来形容，叫做“害了聋哑病”。也因为他“害了聋哑病”——虽然他那时也在加紧向几个德籍教师学口语，但用德语自由表达思想时往往卡壳——理所当然地，王耀负责的始终是德语专业一年级学生的语法课。  
1953年王耀经手了送第一批去民主德国学习的留学生选派工作。在做这个工作时，他是丝毫没有自己也想到民德去留学的念头。解放初期提倡不考虑个人的得失，岗位工作就是革命工作，在自己的岗位上把工作做好，就是干好革命工作。王耀认为，作为一个党员，更应该起模范作用：一心一意把自己的本职工作做好。  
但是出国的事竟落到了他的头上。1954年秋季的一天，北京大学的马寅初校长找西语系系主任到他办公室去谈话，让王耀同去。他对系主任冯至同志说，出版总署为了执行与民主德国签定的两国文化交流协定，要派一个搞德文的编辑到民主德国的出版社去实习，为期一年；但他底下的出版社找不出一个懂德文的人来，因此胡署长要他借一个德文专业的青年教师给他。马老说：“不借不好向他们交代，就让王耀同志去吧！”冯同志听了，问，“你有什么意见？”，王耀立即回应: “服从组织分配！”但他心里颇为疑惑：一个教员，怎能当编辑派出去呢？  
尽管有些不确定，但既然说了“服从组织分配”，1954年的秋末，王耀告别了家人、朋友和同事，亲了亲弟弟妹妹们的脸颊，来到前门的北京火车站，登上了北京—莫斯科国际列车。他花了一天的时间驶出国门，又花了四天的时间穿越被白雪覆盖的茫茫西伯利亚。在莫斯科的“白俄罗斯火车站”换了车后，再过一昼夜就到柏林。  
列车缓缓驶进了柏林东站，王耀把脸贴在微凉的玻璃车窗上，瞧着外面的街景，暗暗发誓：一定要好好完成来德的学习任务。

二  
驻民主德国使馆的文化秘书同志已经在火车站等着了，同行的还有一位高个儿男人，秘书同志客气地把他介绍给了王耀。这位浅金头发、戴着长围巾的苏联人是民主德国国家出版局的干部，伊万·弗拉基米罗维奇·布拉金斯基。简单地寒暄了两句后，伊万告诉王耀，过几天民主德国要在莱比锡召开一个盛大的全国出版工作会议。  
“你来得正好，他们请你作为中国出版界的代表去出席会议。”秘书同志补充道，苏联人立即上前向王耀表示欢迎，紧紧地攥住了他的双手，握得用力且热诚。王耀脸红了，听完这话目瞪口呆，不知如何是好。他嗫嚅着用中文说：“我的德文还说不好，使馆能不能另派一个人去开会，让我先上一个德语培训班学好口语，待我的听说能力提高了，再…”一旁的伊万见他面有难色，感到奇怪，使馆的同志便把王耀的顾虑告诉了他，伊万说：“这不要紧，我们了解到你的英语很好，我此次可以充当你的英文秘书。”接着他就用英文同王耀搭腔了。  
王耀依然有些发怵，想要先到使馆去汇报一下情况再去莱比锡。然而他的要求还未来得及提出，就被使馆的同志推进了苏联人的小车里。伊万把车门一关，王耀便一个人孤苦伶仃地留在车里。汽车开上高速公路，风驰电掣地向莱比锡驶去。王耀第一次出国，又孤身一人，心慌意乱，根本无心看伊万向他指点的窗外移过的德国的山川和城镇。也不知道经过了多少时间，车到了莱比锡。从车内看出去，到处是断垣残壁，这当然是战争的遗迹。一路上苏联人讲了许多话，王耀没往心里去多少，勉强记住了这位热情的伊万同志的求学故事：他曾在莱比锡大学日耳曼语文学系进修过一年，这也是他进入民德国家出版局工作的契机。

王耀被安置在莱比锡的一家叫做国际饭店的旅馆里。旅馆地处莱比锡市中心, 东边被炸平了, 但还竖立着一垛高高的火墙。刚到旅馆时, 那灰秃秃的阴暗单调颜色与旅馆华丽敞亮的大门形成极不相称的反差；但到了晚上，墙上用彩色的霓虹灯制成的口号： “Frieden, Aufbau, Einheit”（“和平, 建设, 统一”）熠熠生光, 倒也显得有气概。  
旅馆的晚宴上王耀不是唯一的贵宾。大家被统一安排到一张长条桌子上吃饭，桌上插着一面面小国旗，有苏联的，捷克的，波兰的，匈牙利的，罗马尼亚的，保加利亚的，都是东欧社会主义国家的国旗。王耀注意到代表亚洲社会主义国家的小旗只有五星红旗，也就是说，朝鲜和蒙古没有派人来。他被引到前面插五星红旗的座位就坐，一张名单递过来要求填写。王耀稍稍翻了一下前面的内容，已经填写的人的身份都是部局级的官员，苏联来的是一位文化部的副部长。他认认真真地写下自己的名字，又如实填写了身份：北京大学助教。一起就餐的贵宾们个个都正襟危坐，不苟言笑。身处其中，他感到很不自在，多少有点紧张，只想搬个地方或赶快结束用餐。但当他抬头看见插在座上的五星红旗时，又想到自己在此是代表新中国的，不能在国旗前逃跑，也不能随随便便，于是年轻的中国人硬着头皮、正襟危坐起来。  
第二天晚上用餐，一个服务生走近他，郑重其事地小声对王耀说: Heute abend gibt’s Pfirsisch.（今天晚上有桃子吃）。端来一看, 原来盘子里装的是几只小青毛桃。王耀口语不佳，不加思索地回复: Das nennen Sie Pfirsisch? (您把这叫桃子?) ，服务生有些窘然地退了回去。吃饭途中，王耀检讨了自己语言上的错误：人家民主德国受到战争破坏，还未恢复元气，在冬天设法让客人吃到桃子，已经够尽心的了；说出不体谅主人苦心的话，是不礼貌的。为此他专门去找了伊万解释此事（毕竟此时伊万是他唯一了解且信任的人），伊万弄明白了前因后果，表示愿意陪他一起去向那位服务生道歉。这件小事发生后，倒使他们两位之间的陌生距离缩小了。  
“中国的同志总是很客气，而且很会为人着想。”这是苏联人发自内心的赞美。

才修整两日，会议组织者亲自来到旅馆请王耀在大会上代表新中国出版界讲话。这样的任务他如何担当得起呢？王耀着急地挂长途向柏林使馆告急，接电话的同志慢条斯理地宽慰他：“你是按文化协定派出来的出版界的代表，这次主人开的是出版会议，不讲话说不过去的，还是讲吧！” 因向使馆求救受挫，年轻的中国人急得在房内踱步，恰好碰见来看望他的伊万。他还没有意识到，短短几日，他已经对伊万产生了些许依赖性，然而伊万却敏锐地捕捉到了这一点。对于中国小同志的信任与依靠，伊万感到很高兴，且愿意伸出援手。他启发王耀：“你能不能讲讲德国文学在中国的翻译情况呢？”经伊万这么一点，王耀倒是好多了，想：这我还是可以讲讲的。国内的德文译本并不少，果戈理的《死魂灵》、法捷也夫的《毁灭》、歌德《少年维特之烦恼》和《浮士德》、席勒的《强盗》、海涅的诗歌和散文……他可以说出一大把来。他还特别想到，解放以后新中国出版了从英文版译出的德国女作家安娜· 西格斯著名的反法西斯小说《第七个十字架》，这个女作家就住在民主德国，而这本小说的译者恰好是王耀的同事。想到这，他立刻起草一篇讲话（虽然听说不行，读写文献的基础还是极为扎实的）。稿子虽然只是把德国文学在中国被介绍的历史和现况勾画了一个简略的轮廓，但对于并不太了解中国情况的德国人来说可能还相当有趣呢！他托了伊万帮忙察阅稿件，伊万读完后大加赞许，又帮着润色了一番。  
第二天大会上宣布来宾发言时，第一个讲话的照例是“老大哥”家的代表——那位苏联文化部的副部长。他的讲话不短，加上翻译，时间加长了一倍，这需要底下听的人有些耐心。苏联部长讲完，主席宣布第二个致辞人是来自中华人民共和国北京大学的助教；这事对大家显得有点新鲜，会场顿时活跃起来。在这之前，王耀和伊万商量好，决定讲话不用翻译，自己念稿。他想，虽有“聋哑病”，念现成德文稿的本事总还是有的吧！上台致辞前，他余光瞥到底下坐着的伊万，伊万的眼神似乎带了鼓励的意味，这使王耀稍稍稳了心神。演讲很成功，对会议参加者来说，王耀虽然在大学里任教，并不是出版界的人，但讲话的内容是他们关心和感兴趣的，当提到安娜·西格斯的《第七个十字架》在新中国得到出版时，他的讲话被掌声打断了，因为这位被他们尊敬的女作家和她写的这部反法西斯文学的杰作在新中国得到翻译出版是使他们感到高兴和骄傲的事情。掌声虽不敢说是暴风雨般的，但至少比那位副部长的要响要长。  
此时，来德国后一直使他坐立不安的紧张情绪也松了下来。回到座位以后，伊万向他表示祝贺；好几个德国人也上来握手，并连声说Danke.王耀听了这些夸奖，多少感到些快慰。

三  
会议开了四天，会上有大报告，大会发言，小组讨论，王耀都参加旁听。然而他又陷入了新的沮丧之中：即使伊万尽职尽责地陪在旁翻译，他却听懂无几。王耀心里的重石又层层叠叠地压上来了：国家派他来开会，他却不知道会上说了些什么，这可如何向国内交代！为了弄明白的讨论内容，民德出版界的现状又是怎样，王耀只能趁夜间阅读大会印发的文件。睡眠不足，使他在会上难以振作精神。有一次，他发现自己竟然在打瞌睡，对自己大为恼火。王耀不好意思麻烦伊万太多，同时他的自尊心也不允许他在伊万面前丢丑。他赶快走出会场去清醒一下，然后再回来听。伊万看在眼里，也多少有些为他担心：作为一位同样上进的青年，他明白这种煎熬。短短一周的相处，使伊万对这位来自新中国的年轻人产生了极大的好感，他是愿意尽可能地帮助他的。同时，他也希望能找到合适的机会宽慰这位青年——王耀的压力太大了，他也需要小小的逃离。  
这个机会很快就到来了。伊万惊喜地发现王耀与他同样热爱古典音乐：闭幕典礼的会场上，王耀坐在他身旁，精神百倍，因为德国人结束大会的方式是演奏古典音乐。“我认为这是值得效法的，这表现了文化素质和人文修养。”王耀对此给予了很高的评价。演奏的曲目中有格林卡的《鲁斯兰与柳德米拉序曲》，伊万再一次担当起讲解员的职责，兴致勃勃地回顾了格林卡作为俄罗斯民族乐派创始人的历史与小部分歌剧内容。  
“这是我平生第一次看到管弦乐队演出！”王耀对他说。演出终于要开始了，作为外国客人，王耀被安排在了第一排，管弦乐队的乐师和他们的乐器一切都看得清清楚楚。一位扶着大提琴、带眼镜老乐师坐在他们前方近处，他注意到了这个来自新中国的年轻人，向他友好打招呼，说了声Guten Tag。

随着指挥的手势，音乐从四处迸发。一片树林似的琴弓，如同波浪般整齐地上下摆动，乐曲仿佛涌动的潮水。王耀有些痴了，他着了迷：多么简单朴素，多么美丽动人！音乐结束后响起了暴风雨般的掌声，他使劲地鼓掌，一旁的伊万凑到他耳边，说：“你如今在德国了，这种音乐以后可常常听到了。”  
王耀终于真正期待起在德国的新生活了。

四  
原本根据文化协定，王耀应该去德国出版社做编辑实习的，恰好当伊万的同事。但是王耀提出：自己的语言水平不够格，希望能前往大学补习德文。民主德国出版局很爽快地答应了他到学校去补习德文的要求。王耀的原意是去专门为外国人补习德文的补习机构，伊万劝他：“你的德语基础相当不错，只是听、说能力略有欠缺，与其上语言学校，还不如真正浸到语言环境中，提高更快。” 游说很成功，就这样，王耀去莱比锡大学副校长办公室报到了，入学身份是研究生。伊万在莱比锡进修研学时尚且是本科生，未得到研究生的身份。此时二人已经相当熟悉了，他打趣王耀：王同志可是德意志民主共和国的第一个外国研究生啊！要对得起组织的栽培。

虽说入了大学，王耀的住处却依然是伊万家——这两人现在是正式同居的状态了。按照原先的计划，王耀在出版社实习，自然就安排在出版社的员工宿舍里，与同为单身汉的俄语编辑伊万同住。伊万目前住的是一间不小的两居室。不同于其他有家室的人，他一个人住，空间相当富裕。王耀还住在国际旅馆时，伊万就积极地邀请他之后来自己家安顿，又自告奋勇地向上级申请，很顺利地被批准了。  
入住的当天，王耀第一次来到“莫妮卡·弗朗索瓦丝10号”——一栋舒适且漂亮的小楼，街边种着法国梧桐，离学校和出版社都不远——这里就是伊万的家。伊万帮王耀把行李提上楼，边开门边邀功：“……被子和床罩都是全新的，屋子里里外外我都擦了一遍，折算成义务劳动时间也有约莫10小时了！”王耀放下手提箱时发现，甚至连地板都打了蜡，隐隐约约映出他和伊万的身影。客厅里东西不多，朴素而温馨，柜子上摆了几张合照，是伊万和他的家人——伊万之前说过，他有一个姐姐和一个妹妹，与父母一起住在列宁格勒。他很真诚地向伊万道谢。  
“今后就是舍友了，王耀同志！”苏联人牵起他的双手，握得很紧。

现在，王耀的一天简单而充实：早早起床洗漱，与伊万互道早安，吃一顿地道的德式早餐：小面包、黄油、果酱、煮鸡蛋、热红茶。早餐一起做、一起吃、一起收拾厨房，之后一起出门，伊万去编辑部，王耀骑自行车去学校。课程被安排在阶梯教室，上午是“歌德抒情诗的发展”，下午是“黑格尔哲学史”，午饭在食堂领取面包、香肠、黄油和“代用咖啡[1]”（民主德国为节省外汇，不进口咖啡，而是用咖啡代用品，味道像烤糊了的大米）。晚上，他们有时一起去市场凭票买菜（王耀作为中国留学生，受民德政府的特殊照顾，肉票比普通德国人还要多些），王耀掌厨；有时就直接回家，简单吃一顿晚饭：一根猪肉泥肠夹在面包里，抹上些法式黄芥末酱。夜里，王耀会整理白天的笔记、看教授要求的参考书、写读书报告，不太清楚的地方请教伊万；伊万则继续白天的工作，把资料做一些修正，斟酌用词——也经常会征求王耀的意见。  
“耀，”他从书桌前抬起头，把手上的笔记推了过去。“这两个词汇，你平常听到过吗？我觉得有些生僻。虽说大众文学作品不要求强用流行词汇，但是生僻的一定要躲开。”  
坐在他对面的王耀欣然加入讨论。他们俩一致认同，严谨、认真的治学态度，是文学工作者必备的素养。

周末对两人来说是劳动的日子，大扫除、洗衣服被单枕套等等都是必要的（他们从来舍不得把这些拿去洗衣房，只有两套毛料的大衣不得不送去花钱清洗）。除此之外，伊万和王耀还会在周末或假期下乡参加义务劳动，就在附近的一个农业合作社。这是一个很小的村子，男人很少，绝大部分都是女社员在劳动。她们夸赞伊万“像熊一样有力气”，又夸赞王耀“有种植的天赋”。因为之前没见过来自中国的学生，她们对王耀非常好奇，劳动之余问长问短，中国人吃什么，中国的饭菜是如何做的，都很感兴趣。伊万在家时常吃王耀做的菜，喜欢向其他人吹嘘，大吹特吹；在女社员们的敦促下，王耀当场示范了一份蒸水蛋，用人造酱油代替了真酱油，用香肠末代替了肉末。大家尝了赞口不绝，都说回去也要学着做。

日子过得飞快。田里的牧草被打成卷儿摞成一垛垛，湛蓝的天空飘着白棉似的云。又一次周末下乡，休息时，伊万和王耀并肩坐在干草垛儿上，望着生产合作社门口质朴的工农塑像，底座还刻了一排字：“社会主义必胜！”。王耀穿了身“德国青年联盟”的草绿色夹克，半长的头发扎在脑后，露出饱满的额头和清秀的面庞。伊万掏出口琴，吹了曲《红莓花儿开》[2]（苏联民歌，曾获1951年斯大林文艺奖金，表达了少女对心上人的思念之情）——这首歌最近在苏联十分流行，连王耀都听过。他调侃道：“看来我们万尼亚有心上人了。”伊万听后有些羞赧，耳朵发红。他看着王耀，把半张脸埋进了围巾里，睫毛低垂，沉默不语。王耀突然感知到了什么，也红了脸。半晌，他才开口，低声呢喃：“我也时常会想……”

五  
虽然之后很快就适应了快节奏高强度的学习生活，但是王耀在一开始时遇见了许多困难。一位年轻的助教老师带他们的辅导课，王耀没听懂多少东西，注意力却放在老师手上戴的熠熠生辉的戒指上。据德国同学说，这是他的新婚戒指。看着他讲课时春风满面的样子，新婚大约是幸福至极的。王耀盯着戒指，莫名想起伊万，他感到脸颊有些发烫。王耀还没有意识到，其实他与伊万都不自觉地被对方吸引了。两人都信仰共产主义，拥有革命精神，相信社会主义必将胜利——这是志同道合；同吃同住，早睡早起，热爱劳动，积极参与文学工作——这是情投意合。更何况伊万无论是在学习还是生活方面，对王耀的帮助与照顾都是巨大的。一开始王耀口语还不够好时，伊万坚持与他讲德语，而不是图方便讲两人都很熟练的英语。看出来他没懂时，伊万从来没有失去过耐性，而是用很慢的速度重复。王耀在谈话中时常有言不达意的瞬间，伊万总能帮他说出他想说的话。  
为了提高德语写作能力，王耀还主动参加了低年级的作文课。与其他德国同学相比，王耀的作文总能拿到很高的分数，全因老师看重的是文章的内涵与思想，反而不太注重是否地道，他为此很是发愁。伊万为了解决这个问题，把王耀的作文托付给他的好友、同样是日耳曼语文学系的学生：基尔伯特·贝什米特。基尔伯特是地地道道的德累斯顿人，从小在易北河畔长大，暑假到出版社实习时与伊万相识。受伊万所托，他把王耀的那些作文改得一片红，然后在背面附上长长的备注：为什么要这样改、同一个句子有哪些不同的表达方式等等。王耀后来回国，写德文时喜欢推敲用词是否恰当，极其注意表达上的多样化，哪怕是给伊万写信，也努力把德语写得简练和生动，这都拜大学时代养成的良好习惯所赐。

王耀对伊万的眷恋与依赖就是这样慢慢形成的——显然，这已经超越了普通的兄弟情谊。在这将近一年的时间里，伊万给王耀讲解欧洲的风俗和习惯（他十分博学），几乎陪王耀走遍了莱比锡的名胜古迹。假期与节日，两人也是一起度过的。王耀反复确认了自己的感情，相信自己确实是爱上这位勇敢正直的苏联人了。一天深夜，他梦见自己窝在伊万怀里，被稳稳地固定在一双有力的臂膀之间，鼻尖能闻到他身上散发着的雪松一般的浅淡香气。醒来后，王耀发现伊万确实搂着他，手钳在他腰侧，小毛熊睡得正香——他想起来了，他们正在放秋假，跑来工厂做义务劳动，厂里床铺位置不够，两人是睡在一张床上的。王耀看着伊万沉静的睡颜和微微颤动的睫毛，想：“万尼亚对我，是不是也有那么一点点喜欢呢？”

国家发给留学生的助学金是每月200马克，后来为减少国家负担，降到了180马克。买学校饭票每月大概是90马克，电车月票的学生优惠价是7马克。王耀平日骑伊万的自行车上学，电车这7块钱可以省下；他又不买新衣服，国内带来的衣服换着穿，又省下一大笔钱。王耀自己没有什么物质方面的追求，也很少去商场，但有一次二人路过街边的商店时，伊万对着玻璃橱窗内的手风琴出了神——“可真好看！但是价格有些昂贵了。”——这被王耀偷偷地记在了心里。伊万反而是一位家境还算宽裕的小青年，他甚至拥有一台价格不菲的照相机，拍出了王耀来到德国后的第一张照片——与他的合照。这张照片随后被王耀寄回给国内的家人，照片里两人都笑得有些克制，阳光把后方的城市照得庄严而热烈。

临近11月7日，王耀把攒了许久的钱拿去买手风琴，在伊万生日当天的晚上作为礼物送给了他。伊万当然是没想到的，他开心极了，兴奋地拉着王耀坐下，弹了一曲《共青团员之歌》，唱起了俄语，王耀在一旁和他一起唱。开始时是“踏上征途…我们再见吧 亲爱的妈妈！请你吻别 您的儿子吧！”，唱到后面“再见了亲爱的故乡，胜利的星 会照耀我们！”时王耀突然鼻头一酸，热泪就这样掉了下来。来德后，他时刻怀念着祖国，心随着国内发展的脉搏而跳动，他的命运始终是和祖国联系在一起的。此时此刻此景，如何不让他动情！伊万见状，放下手风琴，上前抱住了王耀——他也同样是一位离开家乡的青年。  
两人默默无语，相拥许久，情绪才渐渐平复。王耀从伊万怀中抬起头，望着他，嘴唇翕动，却什么也没说出来。如他们所想，两人都在对方的眼里看到了足够多的情绪。伊万的手缓缓抚上了他的脸，又慢慢移到下巴，对准他的双唇亲了下去——不是蜻蜓点水般的触碰，而是动情的、炽热的深吻——王耀的牙关被撬开，他能感受到伊万的舌头在上颚扫过，带来一阵阵酥麻感，让他喘不过气。他双手抵在伊万的肩上，把伊万推开了，力道并不大。此刻两人依旧靠得很近，王耀双眼迷朦，嘴巴微张，小声喘息着，胸脯低低地起伏。他突然感觉到腕间一紧——伊万扣住了他两手的手腕，按在他身侧的沙发靠背上，极为专注地盯着他，灰紫色的眼睛里跳动着闪电与焰火，仿佛暴风雨的前夕。同时，王耀感受到了对方下半身的变化——原本两人相拥在一起时，伊万的就贴着他的；王耀甚至觉得自己隔着薄薄的衣物也能感受到上面血管的跳动。  
他觉得，自己能确定对方的心意了。  
“来吧，”他听见自己的声音带着隐秘的潮热与情欲。“来吧，我的万尼亚。”

六 隐忧  
莱比锡大学到了寒暑假会组织留学生出去度假，一般由同级的德国学生带队。冬假的时候，伊万要回列宁格勒陪家人过圣诞[3]（东正教圣诞节在来年一月），王耀打算接受基尔伯特的邀请，去图林根森林徒步漫游。但伊万却说，过完节他就会回德国，两人可以一起去南部埃尔茨山区度过十几天“野人般的生活”。  
“不跟家人多待一会儿吗，万尼亚？毕竟是圣诞节……”  
“一周的时间足够长了，我平日里回列宁格勒的次数也不少。”伊万拢了拢围巾，停顿了一下。“耀，一个星期不能见面，我会很想你的！”

他们去的地方是山区的峡谷当中一座孤零零的房子，是伊万同事的房产，钥匙借给了他俩。这栋两层楼的小房子平日无人居住，也无人管理，几乎与外界隔绝，只有假期才能多少有点儿人气。伊万和王耀来到这里的第一个任务就是打扫落满尘土的房间，取暖的火炉也需要自己烧（“修炉子对我来说不是什么难事，我当年可是清华园的地下党，迎来了北平解放！”王耀挺起胸脯向伊万邀功，逗得小熊一乐），三餐由王耀负责，伊万隔几天去离房子稍远的唯一一家饭馆购买食物。他往往会买多些，因为一旦大雪封山，车开不出去，两人就只好节俭度日了。  
白天，他们就进入深山密林中，踏着滑雪板，走在厚厚的积雪上，这探险的旅途有使人忘掉一切烦恼和忧愁的魔力；夜晚，与所有年轻人一样，他们围着火炉看书、聊理想与未来，以及有些放纵地做爱。

深冬的夜很长。王耀和伊万躺在床上，手互相搂在恋人的腰上。  
“耀，我很担心。”伊万的声音从头顶传来，王耀转了转头，轻轻擦过了他的下巴。“国际上最近有声音批评，说民德搞思想专制，禁止读西德小说……”  
“这当然是不负责任的批评！至少在莱比锡大学，我们有专门的西德文学研讨课。万尼亚，出版社是接到什么要求了吗？”  
“我并未这样说，耀，但是……”伊万似乎欲言又止，显然是提前知道了些什么。“56年10月那件事[3]之后，全国上下发动了反修批判，我担心风暴会迅速传播到学术界。”他又轻轻拍了几下王耀的腰侧，仿佛是安慰对方。“你的导师…他还好吗？”  
实际上王耀的导师已经因为激进的言论遭到公开点名批判了，所幸相比起其他被取消授课资格的教授，暂时未影响正常的教学与生活。批评的主要内容是他赞扬卡夫卡，鼓吹颓废派文学，王耀对此是十分不以为然的：因为他听过老先生讲的卡夫卡。  
“卡夫卡的《变形记》显然是深刻地揭露了资本主义社会中人的可怕的结局，怎能说它是宣扬颓废呢？讨论一位学者的文艺观点到底是不是马克思主义或判断他多大程度上是马克思主义的，我认为毫无意义，甚至可笑。至少我可以用自己的人格来担保，我的老师是真诚地要求自己用马克思主义的观点来观察研究文学的。”  
讲完一大段之后，王耀似乎还没说够。他支起身子，眼睛在黑暗中隐隐闪着光芒：“如果问我在莱比锡大学的学习经历里最大的收获是什么，我想应该是明白不要搞教条式的马克思主义。老师能够纠正过去由于资产阶级的偏见和教条主义的机械、庸俗化的观点造成的错误认识，是学界一个了不起的进步。我不认为他们会如此地短视，在文艺界大搞政治斗争。”

伊万哑然。他本想说，经济与社会动荡引起了无法排解的困境，必将以政治斗争结束，这在苏联已经应验过了，你不要这么天真。但两人终归是没在这个话题上继续讨论下去，满怀心事地相拥而眠。

七 归途  
1957年是王耀赴莱比锡大学进修的第三年，此前他已经拿到了日耳曼语文学的硕士学位。在导师的指导下，他确定了攻读博士学位的研究方向与论文题目。他已经做了一部分材料的收集工作，之后几年便可按照提纲专心写作。然而命运总是变幻莫测的：1958年的秋天，王耀收到北京大学西方语言系的来信，召他回北京，要他中止学业，赶快回国参加“大跃进”。无论王耀是否在意学业，那时国内的舆论已经不在乎这小小的学业了，更遑论一篇小小的博士论文。王耀自己对组织上的要求也没有提出任何异议，唯独对伊万难以割舍。  
时代的巨轮不会等待任何人。王耀只能怀着分离的哀伤与对“大跃进”的希冀，向他亲爱的万尼亚告别。

到了离开的那一天，两个人一开始情绪都十分克制。清晨醒来，伊万如往常一样忙着准备早餐，王耀对收拾好的行李做最后的整理。走到门口时，伊万提出拍一张照片留念，于是两人在微风与法国梧桐簌簌飘落的叶子下并肩而立，身后是充满回忆的“莫妮卡·弗朗瓦索丝10号”。伊万承诺冲洗出来后立马寄到中国去，接着开车到柏林东站为他送行。一路上两人沉默不语。  
终于到了火车站，站台上的圆形挂钟滴答滴答走着，指针愈发接近列车出发的时刻。伊万最终鼓起勇气开了口：  
“此次一别，就不知道何时才能再见了……”未等说完，这个高大坚韧的男人再也忍不住强烈的情感，眼眶中已涌满泪水。  
王耀也哭了，他又何尝是铁石心肠的人！他紧紧地拥抱着伊万：“不会的，我们一定能很快就相见……”  
伊万捧起爱人的脸，给了他一个离别的深吻。

列车开动了，王耀看着窗外追着列车跑的伊万不停地挥手，直到他看不见那个日夜相伴的熟悉身影。他痴痴地望着柏林东站的方向，心绪久久无法平复，脸上早已布满泪痕。

回程与来时相似，依然是一昼夜到莫斯科，再穿越茫茫西伯利亚。回国的一路上王耀想着，自己没有两手空空回去京去：扎扎实实读了四年书，认识了许多朋友，也在东半边的德国看到了德国的山水和人。然而他心中份量最大、最柔软的一块，永远属于伊万·弗拉基米罗维奇·布拉金斯基。

思念落在长长的旅程的两端， 一端是那阔别了四年的亲人与朋友，他们怎样啦？嘉龙、濠镜和晓梅，他们都还认得哥哥吗？  
另一端，那莱比锡的日夜与四季，那文学与音乐，那些幸福与热烈的夜晚，那莫妮卡·弗朗索瓦丝10号, 那可爱可敬的老师与同学……那难以忘怀的一切，和他的爱人万尼亚。

八 尾声  
王耀回国后依然与伊万保持着频繁的书信联系。然而好景不长，1960年6月24日的布加勒斯特会议上，中苏两党关系公开破裂，中国与民主德国的关系也受到了影响，而自1962年确定反对帝国主义与修正主义的外交方针后，发展良好的贸易关系甚至成为中国对民主德国进行政治斗争的一种手段。王耀就这样与伊万断了联系。更糟糕的是，由于一个接一个的政治运动，从反右倾到文化大革命，王耀被扣上了许多帽子，被批判“通过宣扬贝多芬散布资产阶级人道主义”，对此王耀直言“伟大的贝多芬和他伟大的作品是全人类的财富，无产阶级是这份财产毋庸置疑的继承者。”作为中国共产党党员，少时亲历日寇暴虐，目睹民国政府之腐败无能，青年时期又积极投身抗战与解放运动，这小小的风波，王耀并不惧怕。然而在艰难的岁月里，寻求与伊万的再次相逢却成了镜中花水中月。  
直到1988年他再度前往欧洲，应邀担任两年联邦德国的大学客座教授，他才终于与伊万重新恢复通信。当信件由路德维希·贝什米特——当年那位基尔伯特的弟弟，波匈事件后他们全家移民到了联邦德国——辗转交到王耀手上时，这位老人颤抖着拆开了信封，取出了放在最外层的照片：是那张始终没寄到中国的合照。照片上，永远年轻的二人越过三十年的时光，笑得温柔缱绻。  
1994年，伊万·布拉金斯基教授应国家教育部的邀请，因他在五十年代的民德出版局帮助、指导了大量中国留学生，对培养新中国第一批德语人才做出了突出贡献，被授予了北京大学的名誉博士学位。伊万曾在民主德国出版局长期工作，后返回苏联从事文学与语言方面的研究工作。苏联解体后，他来到北京定居，继续从事文学研究工作，同时义务承担了推广欧洲古典音乐文化的任务，分文不取，以高龄开设相关课程。此时距离他与王耀上一次分别，已经过了整整三十三年。


End file.
